Nothing else matters
by DarkPotter's
Summary: "Un instant, je pense à prévenir Granger de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire mais je me retiens finalement. Elle ne comprendra pas et les autres non plus."


Salut à tous !

Voici un OS que j'ai enfin pris le temps d'écrire. Il me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois mais il me manquait du temps pour l'écrire. Ceux qui savent ce qui m'est arrivé n'auront pas de difficulté à deviner l'origine de mon inspiration pour ce texte. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est de loin mon écrit le plus personnel car il parle beaucoup de ce que j'ai vu et de ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Bien entendu, ça reste de la fiction mais le moins que je puisse dire c'est que je me retrouve dedans.

Je vous conseille de le lire avec Nothing else matters S&M de Metallica qui m'a servi d'ambiance.

En espérant que cela vous plaira même si ce n'est pas drôle...

Bonne lecture.

DarkPotter.

* * *

><p>Mes pas sont lents tandis que j'approche de l'hôpital. C'est déjà le début d'une longue marche funèbre et pourtant, je n'ai appris la nouvelle que depuis quatre heures.<p>

Le ciel est gris, un gris qui étouffe tout espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

Ma vie vient de basculer, à cause d'un simple coup de téléphone.

J'ai mis plus de trois heures à prendre une douche. Le moindre geste semblait nouveau et pénible à réaliser. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se produire. Je n'arrive pas à en prendre la mesure.

J'ai un gros nœud autour de la gorge et du plomb dans l'estomac lorsque je passe les portes vitrées de l'établissement. A ma droite se trouve l'accueil. A ma gauche la salle d'attente sans porte. Mes yeux scrutent le long couloir devant moi. L'endroit est bien entretenu et éclairé. Le personnel qui passe a l'air gentil, tout comme la secrétaire à l'accueil. Et pourtant, cet endroit me fait horreur. Je ne voudrais pas être là. Je suis terrorisé et je reste planté au bon milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller.

Soudain, je vois Hermione Granger dans la salle d'attente. Ses yeux sont rouges et des larmes sont en train de rouler sur ses joues. Elle sanglote en me voyant et s'avance péniblement vers moi avant de m'enlacer. Elle repose tout son poids sur moi car ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus. Je tremble de la tête au pied à présent. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas en train de vivre un cauchemar. C'est bien la réalité.

Une femme apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle est habillée tout en blanc. Je crois que c'est une infirmière. Elle me sert la main et un frisson d'effroi me traverse quand je sens à quel point sa peau est glacée. Je sais alors qu'elle était avec toi juste avant. J'écoute attentivement ce qu'elle me dit et je comprends finalement que c'est elle qui va nous y conduire. J'ai envie de vomir mais j'avance quand même.

Granger pleure toujours à côté de moi mais elle essaye de tenir le coup. Nous ne sommes pas proches. Nous ne sommes même pas des amis, mais les circonstances font que cela n'a plus d'importance. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis dans notre désespoir.

Le chemin à parcourir pour te retrouver est à la fois bien trop long et bien trop court. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, de comment tu seras. En même temps, j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, j'en ai besoin. C'est ma seule chance de te voir une dernière fois.

Le plus dur, c'est de savoir que tu es tout seul, qu'on t'a mis à l'écart comme un malpropre. Tu es tout seul, en bas, au sous-sol, dans le froid.

La descente en ascenseur me donne la chair de poule. J'ai la sensation de descendre en enfer. En haut se battent les vivants pour s'en sortir, en bas, on entrepose les perdants. J'ai envie de pleurer tant ça me fait mal de te savoir là alors que tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu avais tellement peur de te retrouver seul après la guerre. Je n'ai pas compris à l'époque. Tu avais besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas compris.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et mon cœur s'arrête de battre une demie seconde pour marteler violemment dans ma poitrine l'instant d'après. Mes pas sont de plus en plus laborieux. Il fait si froid dans ce couloir mal éclairé. Granger frissonne à côté de moi. Il y a des lits d'hôpital entreposés tout le long des murs et je suis terrifié à l'idée de te trouver allongé dans l'un d'eux. L'endroit est tellement sinistre que je trouve cela choquant et révoltant.

Je tente de me raccrocher à la colère car la peur semble me noyer de l'intérieur. Mes larmes s'écoulent en sens inverse tant je suis bouleversé. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte d'un rose pastel. A gauche de celle-ci se trouve une plaque blanche où il y est inscrit quelques mots censés nous donner du courage. Quelque chose à propos de l'âme mais je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce que je lis.

C'est maintenant et je le sais. Tu es juste derrière cette porte. Granger ouvre le battant de bois et entre très lentement. Et là je te vois enfin. Tu es simplement magnifique. J'ai peine à te reconnaître tant tu parais serein, libéré de tes démons. Ton visage est détendu. Tes lèvres sont figées en un léger sourire et cela me fait mal. Tu n'arrivais pas à être heureux avec moi ni avec personne d'autre. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas aimer la vie ?

Granger sanglote à nouveau et revient vers moi. Elle m'enlace et là je comprends que j'ai pensé tout haut. Je pleure et je sais déjà que ces larmes-là ne s'arrêteront jamais de couler. Elles seront peut-être invisibles à l'œil et pourtant, elles seront toujours présentes sur mes joues. Ce sera ma sentence pour t'avoir abandonné. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Tu étais condamné. Tu voulais des choses qu'un homme n'a pas le droit de vouloir. Tu voulais rejoindre un mort. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai envie de te rejoindre.

La prophétie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. La vérité, c'est que vous ne faisiez qu'un depuis trop longtemps pour êtres séparés. Et ça tu l'a senti. Et moi, j'ai ignoré tes paroles. J'ai ignoré ta peur. Je ne t'ai pas compris. Je t'ai poussé vers la mort. Nous l'avons tous fait. Rien n'a pu te sauver. Ni mes sentiments pour toi, ni la présence de tes amis. La vie vient de perdre ses couleurs. La vie n'a plus de sens. Les repères n'existent plus. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas ici. Harry, si tu m'entends, je veux que tu saches que je vais exaucer ton vœu. Pour une fois, je ferai ce que tu veux. Et j'espère que tu as conscience à quel point ce que je vais faire est dur pour moi.

Je quitte alors l'étreinte qui me lie à Granger et m'approche très lentement de toi. Tu es allongé sur une de ces tables hideuses et froides d'autopsie. On n'a pas encore touché à ton corps mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps si je te laisse ici. Ta mort était violente. Toute mort violente exige un examen médico-légal. Tous ces mots me font tressaillir d'effroi.

J'ai la sensation qu'une part de moi est morte avec toi, Harry. Mon dieu, qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? Tu étais si jeune. Tu n'avais que vingt-cinq ans. C'est trop jeune pour abandonner la partie. Tu aurais dû t'accrocher à moi mais au lieu de ça tu m'as repoussé de toutes tes forces. Tu m'as poussé à te haïr et à te quitter parce que tu avais réalisé que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que tu vivais. J'étais pourtant si près de toi et je n'ai rien vu. Ni la souffrance, ni la peur, ni la folie. Je n'ai vu que ta mauvaise humeur, tes remarques acerbes, tes regards cruels, tes mains qui me repoussent. Je n'ai rien compris. La culpabilité s'insinue en moi et je sais que ce poison se distillera dans mon organisme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Au moins, tu ne souffres plus. Maigre consolation pour ceux qui restent là…

Je suis maintenant à hauteur de ton visage. Tes paupières sont fermées sans crispation, tes lèvres encore roses et tu es vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital. Un drap blanc te recouvre des pieds au ventre, comme pour te protéger du froid qui règne ici. Un détail retient mon attention : les petits motifs qui décorent ta chemise me font penser à ceux que l'on retrouve sur les vêtements pour nouveau-nés. La boucle semble bouclée. Mon cœur est pressé dans un étau douloureux. Tu parais si innocent. Tu ressembles à un enfant.

D'une main tremblante, je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux noirs décoiffés. De mon autre main, je caresse ton visage. Mon dieu, tu es tellement froid. La vie n'habite plus ton corps et mon menton tremble tant je retiens mes sanglots. Je suis anéanti et pourtant, j'ai encore la force pour toi. La force d'exaucer ton unique vœu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je passe mes mains sous ton cou et tes genoux et je te soulève. L'infirmière se précipite vers moi et me demande de te reposer immédiatement. Hermione me supplie de faire de même mais je m'en contrefiche. Personne n'aura la preuve qu'Harry Potter s'est donné la mort. Jamais personne ne trouvera une preuve de ta mort. Personne ne trouvera ton corps. Et tout le personnel de l'hôpital aura beau crier la vérité, personne ne les écoutera. Harry Potter ne peut pas mourir.

Et voilà donc que je transplane avec toi jusqu'à mon appartement. Un an que nous n'avons plus mis les pieds ici ensemble. Tu es si léger dans mes bras. Tu n'avais rien d'un poids, Harry. Tu n'étais pas un fardeau. Mais tu t'en ais convaincu. Pourquoi ? C'est la seule question qui n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de moi, de notre existence à deux ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te combler ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais à remplir ce morceau de toi qui manquait depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas qu'un morceau de toi. Peut-être qu'il s'était infiltré dans les moindres recoins de ton âme, jusqu'à la pervertir, jusqu'à te rendre dépendant de lui, jusqu'à te faire perdre la tête. Il t'a entraîné dans sa chute et je ne l'avais pas compris. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reste en vie, qu'on perde la guerre, que tu ne te battes pas contre lui. Je t'aurais convaincu de tout abandonner et de fuir pour toujours. J'aurais tout laissé derrière moi pour toi, Harry. Pourquoi étais-je aveugle ? Pourquoi étais-tu muet ? Quelle malédiction me tombe dessus ? Suis-je puni pour t'avoir aimé alors que tout nous opposait ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ces choses-là ne devraient jamais arriver.

Je secoue la tête comme si cela pouvait changer la situation. Mes pas nous conduisent vers la salle de bain. Je te dépose délicatement sur le sol et fais couler un bain chaud. Pendant que l'eau remplit la baignoire, je te dévêtis complètement. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher des traces de piqûres qui enlaidissent tes bras. Tu as pris de l'héroïne et du lithium en même temps. C'est ce que Granger m'a expliqué. J'espère que tu n'as pas souffert, Harry, mais je sais bien qu'une overdose est une expérience extrême et douloureuse. Tu as souffert et cela me fait tellement mal de le savoir. Les larmes continuent de souiller mon visage.

Je te dépose enfin dans la baignoire et je prends soin de tes cheveux. Je les mouille en faisant attention à ce que l'eau ne coule pas sur ton visage inerte. Un vieux réflexe. Je les lave alors avec la dévotion des plus croyants, avec la tendresse des plus aimants, avec le respect des plus sages. J'ai la sensation de réaliser un acte sacré, comme si j'étais en train de te sanctifier, Harry. L'eau réchauffe ta peau et même si c'est un leurre, je pourrais presque me convaincre que tu es en vie. Mes mains ne cessent de te toucher. Tu es si beau.

Je prends le temps de te contempler quelques minutes avant de me résoudre à te sortir de la baignoire. Je te sèche avec une grande serviette moelleuse, prenant soin de toi encore une fois. Nous allons ensuite dans ma chambre et je t'allonge sur mon lit. Dans mon armoire, je trouve quelques vêtements que tu avais laissés. Je choisis cette vieille robe de sorcier noire. Tu ne portais plus que du noir à la fin. Je pense que tu aurais approuvé mon choix alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je t'habille péniblement. Le résultat est splendide. Après quelques passages de mon peigne dans tes cheveux, je t'admire encore. Tu es tellement magnifique, Harry. J'aurais dû te le dire plus souvent. A vrai dire, je n'osai jamais te dire ce genre de choses. Ces mots-là rendent bien trop vulnérables. Je te demande pardon et j'embrasse tes lèvres froides.

Un instant, je pense à prévenir Granger de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire mais je me retiens finalement. Elle ne comprendra pas et les autres non plus. J'aurai des ennuis avec elle et tous ceux qui t'ont aimé, mais cela m'est égal. J'accomplirai ta dernière volonté. Je te prends à nouveau dans mes bras et transplane dans la Forêt Interdite. Jamais je n'aurais pensé revenir à cet endroit mais c'est ici que tu veux reposer.

Je te dépose sur le sol et d'un coup de baguette, je fends la terre en deux. Je m'agenouille tout près de ton corps et je t'embrasse à nouveau en réprimant un sanglot. Mes doigts tracent une dernière fois le contour de ta joue avant que je ne me relève sur des jambes tremblantes. Ma baguette te fait alors léviter jusque dans le fond du cratère. Je t'y installe les mains croisées sur ton ventre, à côté de lui.

Il n'y a que toi et moi qui connaissions l'endroit où sa dépouille avait été enterrée pour la simple raison que tu l'as tué ici, à l'abri de tout regard, et que je t'ai aidé à l'enterrer. Tu avais pleuré sa mort et je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais pas compris que tu voulais le rejoindre parce que tu n'avais plus de raison d'être sans lui. Tu avais beau le haïr de toutes tes forces, cela ne changeait rien au fait que vous ne formiez plus qu'une âme. Tu ne pouvais survivre sans lui.

Tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais révéler à personne où se cachait son cadavre. J'ignore comment je vais pouvoir garder tous ces secrets en moi, mais je le ferai. D'une certaine manière, vous avez enfin trouvé la paix et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Nothing else matters…_


End file.
